kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Monaco If you would be so kind as to double-check the Wiki's monaco if you are able. Whenever I find myself in the Recent Changes or certain articles, the Wiki's red background changes to blue and the background changes to match the Birth by Sleep wall paper. Only when I'm on a talk page or randomly on an article or other Wiki-space, does it keep its normal, 358/2 Days theme. I'd assume it's merely a bug with Wikia, but this problem (which happened rarely on-and-off before) has started to become more and more common, at least for me. If you are unable to find any errors or even get a chance to check the monaco at all, I understand and apologize for the trouble. If we can get the problem to cease, then thanks. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been seeing that a lot, too. It seems that it also has some effects on articles, such as moving the images from the Game template, or causing tabs not to form. --Neumannz 22:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that there's a BBS wallpaper - the Days wallpaper is simply not loading, so it defaults to the normal wikibook background. I can ask wikia about it, but I'm fairly certain that it's just that things get lost on the way from the servers.Glorious CHAOS! 22:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Whatever it is, you may wish to include the fact that the side-effects Neumanz mentioned never used to happen when this was a rare anomaly. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The effects you are seeing are all do to our wiki's customized common.js and common.css file. For example, the code for the game template would normally put it at the top left of the page, as a normal image, but we modified the css and js files so that the template's "div class" would be placed in the message section, at the top right of the page. When we added tabs to the wiki, we also modified this file. Finally, the Days background is due to code in this file which loads an image we uploaded normally. Our main logo is not affected because, by default, every wiki uploads its logo from a file with a certain name, so we can modify our logo just by uploading an image with that name. :::For some reason, the js and css files will infrequently refuse to load, which causes you to see our wiki how it would be without the coding infrastructure we've brought up. This is almost certainly due to server troubles, not any coding malady on our side. However, I'll bring it up to wikia - next time you see it, could you take a screenshot so that they know exactly what I'm talking about?Glorious CHAOS! 23:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Here. --Neumannz 23:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here a more ridiculous example. I got the whole page this time. --Neumannz 00:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Personal Infobox "journal" entries Are we really using the descriptions from the instruction booklet as journal entries? Something doesn't seem right about that to me. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::They seem redundant to the intro cutscene, but if people think its a good idea, we should discuss it.Glorious CHAOS! 14:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I'm against it, but it's not intrinsically wrong, so I'm not going to revert it yet.Glorious CHAOS! 15:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Mission icons ? Please see Talk:Gummi Missions, last two sections. Well, the second last is still in progress, but the last one - that needs your attention. Thanks. 05:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) H-Hello... Um... I've been talking to your sister a lot, and she talks about you some times. A lot of our interests are similar, by the sounds of it! I'd just like to talk to you a little more, if that's not too much trouble. Also! How can I help you with your wiki? How do you guys find this knowledge that you put up on here? I mean, I don't even know where to start as far as contributions. Whatever you think I can do, I shall be very delighted to do so.-- "How can ya be on and off topic at the same time? That's like sayin' ya could have your shirt on and off at the same time, it's lunacy!" 20:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Project Enemy: story I found something I could do, actually, after I saw your edit on my talk page. I wanted to do some of the story sections for the Heartless, I noticed quite a few of them are missing. I could definitely do some of the stories for Days enemies, as I own that game and I'm not borrowing it, like I am CoM. Misuki The Great <3 20:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Items Did you have a model article for usable items? You didn't list one for KHW:ITEMS. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured User? What do you think of a featured user every month? :I approve of this message. [[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 14:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! :Are we gonna have it ? It's gonna be a lot more challenging to choose from the KHW pool rather than the KHFR pool. ;-) 03:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) This, if you ask me, would just be too problematic. I mean, on what basis would they be chosen? And, since there are only like, say 20 or 30 active users, wouldn't we run out after a while? And, if we had specific criteria, wouldn't we just end up nominating the same bunch of users again? I think there would be more users by the time of next year to pick from. If we do have this, than I nominate....SilverCrono! :I approve of this message. 21:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but as long as we state a reason for them to be chosen (yes, you need a valid reason), then we have the usual nominate-vote process, just like for the Featured Media. Over on the Dark Side we have it on the 20th of each month (that's an old rule KHW used to observe, but now, nomination and voting can take place at anytime). So, if you ever need to vote, it's the same as Featured Media : user, reason (and a valid one at that), signature. Yes, and even relatively new people are allowed to take part, if they prove themselves to be prolific editors (our current User of the Month only joined KHFR for a month and he's gone to great heights already). 00:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :What is KHFR? Kingdom Hearts Francophone Wiki, i.e. the French "replica" of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. 01:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. Well, I was bored so I made this. It works like the random quote template, except with the names of users. Right now it just has the top 30, but we could add/ subtract from that, as well as I think I should change it so that it displays only their name, not User: KrytenKoro. Tell me what you think. Talk Sprites 10:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC)|text=Hello Kryten, I was told to address to you when it concerns Talk Sprites. I have the unused Talk Sprites of Honest John and Gideon. I show them to you so you can make them into talk bubble mugshots. }} Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix: Enemy Journal Entries I can make screenshots of the entries but neither write them down nor translate them. I don't know who's responsible for the entries of the exlusive KH Final Mix enemies (maybe someone from gamefaqs?) but can you, BebopKate or Yuanchosaan translate them or know someone who can?--ShardofTruth 20:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I tried to get the Japanese writings recognized by two different OCR softwares (RedIris Pro 12 and Smart OCR lite Edition), but I got no satisfactory result, even with a lot more bigger images and better contrast etc. The KHII font seems to be very complicated or strange, I don't know. Maybe you have an better idea, here are the images. --ShardofTruth 13:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Um, can you look at the character section for all the world pages. I don't really know what to do about them. Should the characters only have the game names under them if they appeared in that world? Because S071084 decided to list EVERY game the character appears in period. Please help. cavern of re-mumble-ance Is there somewhere we can find a good image for Cavern of Remembrance? The image of Hollow Bastion isn't exactly what we should be using there, and the Garden of Assemblage pic farther down the page isn't much better. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Places, cont. Fair point. Also, I'm wondering whether to differentiate instead between "places" that are like quasi-worlds (Christmas Town, Cavern of Remembrance, Underworld) and "places" that are more like landmarks (the Old Mansion, the Castle That Never Was, the Chambers). --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 07:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Not sure how rule enforcement is run around this wiki, if it's different at all, but I figured I'd report 174.100.45.6 to you for spamming a couple pages. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I got him for you, Kryten. ^_^ 06:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Spectre Rip Special Request Hello, I'm the main administrator of the Spanish version of the Kingdom Hearts wikia. I would like to know whether we could use your chess style backround for our wikia. I know you worked hard to do it so that's why I ask it.--PaS NaS 15:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not the one who made it, and I don't 100% remember who made it. User:BebopKate should know, I think.Glorious CHAOS! 16:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sigh Aha Sob Replica Day 276. Why couldn't you have just read the article yourself? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 21:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Snarl of Memories I don't remember when or where we had this conversation about whose nightmare it was, but the Days Ultimania indicates it was Xion, here, for example. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still not seeing it. Besides the fact that Heartstation independently came up with nearly the same translation (also interestingly, they have that particular day as 276--geez, i wish those scans were still around...), there's no real reason to say Roxas is more likely than Xion to be the one having the nightmare. If it wasn't her, then her being unconscious on Destiny Islands has no explanation. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Replace KHI enemy renders with KHII enemy renders? I'm about to upload the last of the missing enemy images, the following got new renders with KHII: *Shadow *Soldier (+FM) *Large Body (+FM) *Fat Bandit (+FM) *Wight Knight (+FM) *Air Pirate (+FM) *Neoshadow Should I replace them in the profile, create a gallery or just leave it as it is? --ShardofTruth 21:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I would say to replace them in the infobox.Glorious CHAOS! 21:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay then --ShardofTruth 21:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: World Cards Ok, I'll start putting those in. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Somebody So, that means Axel wasn't using any terms in that speech, "Nobody" or "Somebody". Probably Larxene wasn't either, we can check those cutscenes, too. Along the same lines, I don't think she was using "heartless" as a term either when she was talking to Sora. It made for a nice allusion in English, though. Anyway, that means "Somebody" doesn't have any more validity than any other term we might have. Do we hold onto it anyway? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) can you make me a new talk bubble please Permission to edit page Judgment Disambig What was it you were doing for disambiguations? It looks like we need one for "Judgment" since we have the weapon and the sleight. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Characters List S071084:Can your open the Castle Oblivion page for us, please? Because I am going to making Enemies in Castle Oblivion, it is the Heartless and Nobodies. About thr Nobodies, I know Naminé is a Nobody, but she is not the Enemies of Nobodies, she's Home world is really Castle Oblivion. I made the Nobodies list is only put the Enemies, not all the Nobodies than has apper in Castle Oblivion. Naminé shounld put in the Characters list than before Riku Replica. And also, Please my friend, move away Xion in the Characters list, beacuse she is not the Home world Characters of Castle Oblivion. P.S. Bambi is the other residences characters in 100 Acre Wood, so I put him in the Characters list of 100 Acre Wood, because he's Home world still Unknown. Don't be Mad for this, my friend. In Bambi page, it is really worte the other residences is 100 Acre Wood. Tabbing Infoboxes :( You didn't put me on your awesome people list.....well at least NinjaSheik isn't on there! :That was uncalled for, what do you have against NinjaSheik, Auror? 03:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ultima What the F*** Ok, I've started checking out the effects of Ultima Weapon for each weapon, and it's officially exasperating as all living get-out. There are too many variations between Gears and between characters, so instead of listing all the variations on that page, could we add an extra cell to the weapon infoboxes for it? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 21:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense. Once I get fully done (I'm still having to catch up on things and job applications), I'm going to finally attack the weapon articles once and for all.Glorious CHAOS! 22:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Just Sayin' Kinda really got off topic on the "Somebody" page and I just did not want to continue going back and forth with you. You definitely backed your argument well, but to each their own.--ΧƳƵach. 05:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC)